The Awful Truth
by Tinker Ramone
Summary: So this is my take on what should happen in Season 7. It is literati maybe some javajunkie. All the other seasons remain the same, just picking up where they left off. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Rory stood out on the bridge in the summer rain. It had been a week since Logan had left for London. The first few days she had been heart broken and lonely. Now she was just numb. She had gone to Stars Hollow for the summer to take care of her heart broken mother.

"Rory?" she heard a voice call.

She turned to find Lane standing at the end of the bridge walking towards her. It was funny how grown up her friend looked. Did marriage do that to her? Or was it the distance between them?

"Hey." She sighed waving at her.

"You do realize it's raining right?"

"Huh."

"Hints the umbrella." She said looking up at the black and white umbrella above her head.

"Right." She faintly smiled, "You came down here to tell me it's raining?"

"I came to share my umbrella." She smiled, "And to see how the Gilmore women were doing."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Its me Lane." She said waving her free hand in front of Rory's face, "We grew up together. Remember?"

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." She saw a rock beside her and threw it in the water, "I never could skip rocks."

"Me either." Lane smiled, "Are you going to start listening to Bright Eyes and watching sad movies about lost love?"

"What?"

"You're sad Rory." She said in a concerned, "Logan is gone for a year?"

"That's what they say."

"Do you think you will stay together?"

"Not sure." She smiled and let out a weak laugh, "I didn't trust him to be loyal when he was here. Now I'm expected to trust him for a year while he is away?"

"Hard."

"Very." Rory said looking over at her childhood friend, "How's married life?"

"Wonderful." She smiled.

Rory stared off into the distance as her friend told her stories about her new life. She couldn't help but be jealous. Lane had stability. Isn't that what everyone wants?

"I'm going to head to Luke's for coffee." Rory said as the rain stopped.

"I was about to head to work myself."

"Shall we?" Rory said as she stood up and stuck out her hand showing the way.

As they entered the diner there was an odd vibe. Everyone stared at Rory as she headed towards the counter. As she took her seat Luke turned around and jumped.

"Jeez." He said leaning on the counter.

"Hi?"

"Sorry Rory, don't you think maybe you should go home."

"What?" Rory said in a voice that demanded an answer.

"There are many reason's why you should not be here." He said as he handed the coffee pot to Lane. "1, you lecture me every time you come in. 2, I have a headache. 3, did I mention the headache and the lectures?"

"I'm not here to lecture, I just want coffee. I'm sick of the talk of love and what if's and my personal favorite stubborn men who don't give into what they really want." She said as she leaned over the counter, "Now pour me a cup of coffee."

"Luke I'll be upstairs." A familiar voice said as she turned to the door.

"This is not my day." Rory said as her eyes met with Jess's.

"He would be number 4 on the list." Luke said as he poured her coffee.

"I would have made him number 1." Lane said as she carried food by them.

Jess and Rory stared at each other for a few seconds before Rory finally turned to drink her coffee. Jess shook his head and sat beside her trying to get her to face him.

"Well if it isn't kiss'em and run Rory." He scoffed.

"Oh please."

"I am here to help my mother remodel her house for the new baby."

"Didn't ask."

"I am not here to have nice chit chats about how much you love your pompous boyfriend or to here about your problems." He said before turning to walk up the stairs to the apartment.

Rory sat sipping her coffee fighting the urge to chase after him. It had been a week since Logan had gone away and she was surely not ready to see Jess again. Still she couldn't help, but stare at the stairs where he had been.

"Would you like anything else?" Luke asked Rory.

"Sanity." She mumbled before getting up and exiting the diner.

As she entered her mother's house she through her self on the couch and tried hard not to scream. To her surprise her mother came out of the kitchen wearing a fresh pair of clothes and a smile.

"I just talked to Luke." She said sitting next to Rory.

"Really?"

"He wants to talk tonight over dinner." She smiled. "He also told me Jess is in town."

Rory grabbed a pillow from behind her and held it tight.

"Want to talk?" Lorelai said as she to grabbed a pillow to hold. "You have listened to me all week."

"How can I trust Logan when he wasn't even trust worthy in the same time zone as me?"

"Tough one." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. Then there's Jess." She sighed, "I kissed him."

"Boy you guys work fast. He has only been in town, what twenty minutes?"

"Not today." Rory said cracking a smile, "In Philadelphia at his bookstore."

"Oh, well that's juicy gossip." Lorelai said pulling her legs up under her. "Tell mommy."

"We were talking and it felt so right." She smiled as she remembered, "Then reality set in and I pulled away."

"Reality can be an enemy sometimes."

"Then I told him I was trying to use him to get back at Logan cause he cheated on me." She sighed, "I'm not sure if that was the plan, but that's what it seemed." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I told him I loved Logan."

"Ouch." Lorelai said as she held her hand to her heart.

"Mom I saw his heart break right in front of me and I ran." She sighed, "Now we see each other and we're so bitter."

"Regret?"

"Some." Rory said, as she smiled, "Not for kissing him though."

"This Jess thing has been going on for years." She laughed, "You guys have got to figure it out or it will keep haunting you both."

"I know, but how do I get him to talk about it. He hates me. I'd hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you and he is hurt. Or so it seems." She sighed, "The bad boy has a brain and a heart. So many things are different."

"Mom." She said smiling.

"When you guys get in a room together your both 17 and battling some strange war on each other. It isn't fair." She laughed, "Not to anyone who has to witness it."

"I'll talk to him." She said staring off into space, "As soon as I figure out how."

"Well while your trying to figure out the secret of the world. I am going to try and fix this whole Luke disaster."

"Good luck." Rory said to her mother as she walked up the stairs.

"I think you need it more than me. At least I know who I want and what to talk about."

As Rory sat on the couch pondering what her mother had just told her, she smiled. She hadn't told anyone about the kiss with Jess. When it was just lingering in her head it felt like a dream, talking about it made it real. Which made things more confusing, if that was at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you trying to avoid contact with Rory?" Luke asked, as he got ready for his dinner date with Lorelai.

"Why did you refuse to elope?"

"Okay, no questions."

"Look if me staying here is a problem, I can stay with mom."

"It's no problem. I would never force you to stay in the same house as TJ." He laughed, "That poor baby."

"It doesn't stand a chance." Jess laughed, "Seeing her just brings up old feelings."

"Okay so now we are talking about it?" Luke sat down next to his nephew to listen.

"You asked."

"I didn't expect an answer." Luke laughed. "I thought you two were friends. She was at the bookstore for your big night and you seemed like friends."

"Then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Luke laughed, "We are living in the now right? You're not having flashbacks to your teenage years?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I."

"Good point." Luke scratched his head, "So she kissed you and then what?"

"She told me she was trying to use me to get back at Logan, but she felt bad or something. Then she told me she loves him and ran out the door." He leaned back and laughed, "This has to all be a bad dream."

"Wow." He laughed, "So Logan is the new Dean."

"Shut up. It isn't funny." Jess said getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge, "Forget I told you anything okay?"

"Sorry, I just don't know what to tell ya."

"Don't tell me anything then." Jess said as he turned on the TV.

Luke stood back and watched as Jess angrily flipped through the channels before turning off the TV and grabbing his book. It was clear to him that when it came to Rory, Jess hadn't changed at all, it seemed the story was also the same for Rory.

"Good luck." Jess said as Luke started to head out the door.

"Thanks."

Music blared from the Gilmore house as Rory sat out on the porch reading a book. She looked up as Luke's truck drove up into the driveway. She couldn't help, but smile when he awkwardly got out of the truck and fixed his shirt. Obviously he had no clue she was watching. He began talking to an invisible Lorelai as he stood in front of the house.

"Practice makes perfect." Rory said as she put down her book.

"I didn't see you there." Luke said as he jumped.

"Seems to be an issue today."

"Your mom ready?" he asked trying to avoid small talk.

"Let me see."

Rory entered the house and called upstairs for her mother over the blaring music. When a fumbling Lorelai stumbled down the stairs, Rory knew things were going to be okay.

"Luke's outside." Rory smiled.

"Did he hear the 80's music blaring?"

Rory shrugged and watched as her mother hopped one foot trying to put on her shoe.

"He hates when I blare the music." She awkwardly smiled. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine."

"Does he look fine?"

"He looked awkward, but fine." She smiled as she pushed her mother to the door. "Now go fix everything so the world can start spinning again."

"Don't wait up." She said kissing Rory's cheek. "Thanks kiddo."

Lorelai walked out the door to an awkward Luke. They both looked down at the ground as Rory stood at the door observing. Finally Luke led her to the truck and opened the door. Rory found him repeating something to himself as he walked to the driver's side. She smiled and waved as they drove away.

"Crazy kids." Rory said as she entered the house.

A few hours pasted and Jess decided to take a walk, little did he know, his legs had a special place in mind. As he stood outside the Gilmore house he stuck his hands deep in his pockets and sighed. There he was standing outside her door, his uncle had been wise to mention a flashback. He stared at the house and finally pulled a cigarette out and began to smoke. _'This should impress her.'_ He laughed as he thought to himself.

Rory sat inside reading in her room, unaware that Jess stood outside. As her eyes scanned the pages her mind ran wild. _"Pro's and Con's" _she said to herself as she threw down her book. Grabbing a pen and paper she sat back on her bed and began to write. She listed all the pro's and con's of her relationship with Logan and tried hard not to think of Jess. Trying hard not to consider Jess an option. She had written a page front and back before she heard light tapping at her window.

She slowly lifted the curtain back to reveal the mystery noise outside. To her surprise it was Jess. She opened the window and shook her head.

"Jess."

"Rory."

"Ever heard of a front door?" she laughed.

"I figured since this felt like such a flashback to our youth I would use the old method." He smirked.

"Meet you at the door." She said closing the window.

As Jess walked to the front of the house he smelt his clothes and sighed. Smoking before talking to Rory, what a fast way to ruin any chance of romance. He couldn't help but smile at his smart idea. Standing at the door he jumped when it opened so fast.

"So…" he said rocking back and forth on his heals, "I see your mom had the place remodeled."

"Yeah."

They both stood awkwardly at the door staring at each other. Rory started to lean forward as the connection brought them closer, but pushed away as she smelt the smoke on Jess's clothes.

"Still smoking?"

"Only when necessary." He laughed.

"What do you want?" she said trying to put her guard up.

"Thought we could talk."

"Logan and I are still together." She informed him, "He's in London right now, but we are doing fine."

"Didn't ask." He said dryly.

"Unless you have something of importance to say, I have to get back to something I was working on." She said as she started to shut the door.

"Calm down." He said putting his hand on the door. "Can I come in?"

Rory paused and thought about what he was asking. She could tell by the seriousness in his voice and the soul-baring look in his eyes that he wasn't just talking about coming in the house. He was talking about coming into her life. In to her thoughts, possibly even her heart.

"Look I know we need to talk, but not now."

"When?"

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"Rory, we need to fix this. Really fix it, I don't like living in limbo. We are always in limbo." He said stepping closer to her, "I need to know where I stand. Friend, lover, stranger, guy who brings you coffee, something."

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," she said as she swallowed hard, "I have to get back to something."

Jess stepped back and removed his hand from the door. Spinning fast on his heel he walked away and lit a cigarette before finishing his way off of the Gilmore soil. Rory watched him until he disappeared then she shut the door and pressed her back against it. Closing her eyes she fought the urge once again to chase him. Walking back to her bedroom she sat down and picked up the paper she had been working on. The list that would make or break her relationship with Logan. Now she had another con to add to the list.

"I'm still in love with Jess." She whispered as she wrote the words down.

As Jess stood outside of the diner waiting for his nerves to calm he saw Lorelai walk out with a bright smile on her face. She stopped and glared at him for a moment as he put out his cigarette.

"Look its rebel boy all grown up."

"Whatever." He said pushing his way towards the door.

"How's Rory?" she asked as he turned around.

"How would I know?"

"You were just there." She laughed, "Where else would you be at 11pm in Stars Hollow."

"She didn't let me in, if that is what you're worried about."

"Your already in, your over your head." She laughed.

"Why do you always talk to me like you know me?"

"I don't know you." She smiled, "I know Rory, your in Jess, your so far in there is no way out."

"Are you through acting like my psychic friend?" he muttered glaring her down.

"Just remember. If you hurt her…"

"Right, cause Rory has never broke a heart in her life. Look she has done her fair share of hurting." He shook his head, "I'm 22 Lorelai. I'm not a kid anymore, nor is Rory. I know you try to protect her, but this time I'm the one who needs the protecting."

Jess walked into the diner leaving Lorelai outside.

"I know kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Rory woke up the next morning to the loud sound of a vacuum. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock to see it was only 7am. Rolling on her back she stared at the ceiling before deciding to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" she shouted at her mother.

"Did I wake you?"

"Don't act dumb with me." She shouted over the vacuum.

"Dumb?"

"We don't have carpet. Your not even using the vacuum your just letting it run while your reading a magazine." Rory pointed out as she turned it off.

"Oh that's what the noise is."

Rory sat down across from her mother and smiled. It was clear that the night before had gone well for her and Luke.

"Fixed?"

"Completely." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

Jess ran quickly down the stairs into the diner as he passed Luke he turned to eave good-bye and jetted out the door. He ran down the street till he finally reached his mother's house, hoping he wasn't late. Any job that TJ started was going to have to be fixed, and he hated to think he was the one to do it.

"Jessie." His mother shouted as he walked up on the porch.

"Has he started yet?"

"No, your just in time." She said as she opened the door and led the way to the room they were remodeling.

"So this will be the baby's room?" Jess said as he looked at the small room that looked like a walk in closet. "Are we widening it or what?"

"I told you to bring your uncle." Liz said ignoring his questions, "You guys make such a good team."

"In case you forgot, Uncle Luke hates fixing TJ's mistakes."

"He said no?"

"He said hell no." Jess smirked, "I'm here though, we can make this work."

A loud hammering noise came from the other side of the wall until finally a sledgehammer broke through. TJ's face was white with sheet rock as he stuck his head through the hole he just made.

"I guess we will be widening it." Jess sighed as his step dad peered though.

"I've tore down a few walls in my day." TJ informed them.

"And there was a crew of men rebuilding them I bet." Jess said as he rubbed his head.

After hours of work Jess walked back to the diner filthy as could be. As he entered Luke came running towards him waving his hand up and down and opening his mouth.

"What's that Lassie?" Jess said in a squeaky voice.

"You're a mess."

"Glad you noticed. I was just on my way up stairs to clean up." He said pushing his way around his uncle.

"Whoa."

"Now what?" Jess shouted as he lifted his arms up.

"Rory's up there."

"Well that's just great." Jess said shaking the sheet rock out of his hair on to the diner floor.

"Stop doing that." Luke said grabbing his arm, "Come with me."

Luke drug him up the stairs and into the apartment where a nervous Rory sat waiting. When the door opened she jumped up and nervously fixed her dress. She looked over to see a messy Jess.

"What happened?" she asked as she held back a laugh.

"I told you I'm helping my mom remodel."

"Oh."

"Jess is going to step into the shower. While you come down stairs." Luke informed her.

"OH, yeah. Of course."

Rory walked out of the apartment and down the stairs as Luke let go of Jess's arm. He pointed towards the bathroom and Jess began to walk towards it.

"Talk to her." Luke said before exiting.

'_Talk to her?'_ Jess thought as he stood in the shower. How was he supposed to talk to her when she wouldn't listen? How was he supposed to talk to her when he hadn't a clue what to say? He stood in front of the mirror wishing he had never came to Stars Hollow. Not that he didn't deserve a vacation from Philly, it was just that Stars Hollow wasn't exactly a relaxing place to be. Nor was his situation.

Rory sat down stairs reading a book as she waited on Jess. She sipped her coffee and looked at the stairs every few minutes. She didn't think he would actually come down, he would just hide away upstairs until she was gone. Looking back down at her book she began to scan the book, once again her mind was else wear.

"You wanted to talk?" she heard him say as he looked at the cover of her book.

"Yeah."

"Well lets go." He said walking out the diner door.

She followed him to the bridge. It was no surprise he led her there. They sat down facing each other waiting for the other to speak. Finally Rory decided she had to speak. When her voice cracked the silence it made Jess flinch.

"I don't know what exactly to say. I know something needs to be said."

"You could start with an apology." He glared.

"I already told you sorry about what happen in Philly."

"Why are we here Rory?" he said staring into her eyes, "Why can't you just be honest with yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jess shook his head. It was no surprise to him that she was acting so innocent. He wondered why he let her play cat and mouse, then she touched his cheek. _'That's why.'_ Those words echoed though his mind as he let his head fall in her cupped hand. _'I miss those hands.'_ As he closed his eyes and let her caress numb his senses he almost felt like he was a teenager again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered.

"Again and Again."

"You aren't so innocent."

Jess opened his eyes and tilted his head away from her hand. Leaning back on his hands he looked at her, why was she the key to his happiness? Why had he led himself to believe she could cure him of anything? _'Cause she had.'_ The answer rolled around in his head till finally he couldn't take it. He stood up and started walking away.

"Jess. Please." She cried still sitting down.

"What are we doing here Rory?" he shouted with his back towards her.

"Aren't we friends?"

"Friends?" he asked as he looked down at her, "Friends don't ache to touch each other."

She looked down at the bridge and started to cry. She wouldn't look at him, not now. He didn't need to see the tears he had brought to her eyes. She sat in silences as he finally sat down beside her, knowing she was crying he leaned her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I am not in denial here Rory." He shook his head, "New guy, new life, but same damn game."

"What are you talking about?"

"You." He shouted. "I have never been good enough. You can't admit how you feel because you would have to do something about it. You haven't changed."

"I'm sorry." She cried now not hiding the tears, "I have gone over this and over this. I don't have an answer. You think I'm not hurting? I am."

"Rory." He shook his head. "You've done this to yourself. This time around it is all on you."

Jess stood up and walked away this time ignoring her pleas for him to stay. She sat alone on the bridge until finally her sadness had turned to anger. It was him that had left her so many years ago, if hadn't of left they would be together still. She knew it. She believed in the what if. She stood up and raced back to the diner. Storming into the diner she walked up to the counter where Jess was reading. She pulled the book out of his hand and slapped him then placed the book back in his hand. Jess threw the book down as she walked back outside. The rage in his eyes scared her. Maybe it was the towns people glued to the windows in anticipation or the surprised look on Luke's face as he walked back from Doosey's. They didn't know, but both of them started laughing. They laughed until finally Luke spoke.

"What on earth are you two doing? Why is your face red?" Luke questioned Jess.

"Catching up." Jess said smiling at a very shocked Rory.

"Catching up." Rory said smiling back.

"Back to your own lives." Luke said to the people inside the diner as he went in.

Rory and Jess stood staring at each other till finally Jess grabbed Rory's hand. She smiled and caressed his with her thumb. It was clear to both of them, that neither one knew what to do. Blaming each other just made matters worse.

"I made a pro con list." Rory informed him.

"What?"

"Logan is in London for a year."

"Wow. A year?"

"I made a pro's and con's list."

"How'd that go?"

"Depends on who you are." She smiled faintly.

"I guess so. It would seem that London would be a pretty big con."

"True." She smiled, "Friends?"

"Rory." He sighed, "Stop asking that. You don't like the answer."

"Are we?"

"No Rory. I can't be friends with you. It hurts too much. Don't you see that?"

"I understand."

"Look I just want to go rest. It's been a long day, working with TJ is nightmare."

"See ya around." She said as he walked in.

"Yeah."

Rory walked home to find her mother sitting in her bedroom reading her Pro's and Con's list. She sat down beside her on the bed and leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"Talk to him?"

"Yelled, laughed, cried, and yes talked."

"Wish I had the answer." She said playing with Rory's hair, "You got to do this on your own kid."

Rory pulled back and looked at her mom. It was true there was no easy way out of it, and it was all up to her. She could hope her feelings for Jess fade and move on with her life, no matter who she was with. Or she could just give into the fearful love she had for him.

"Is it possible to wallow when you don't even break up with someone?"

"I think in this case."

"He doesn't even want to be friends."

"He'll come around." Lorelai said as she looked at Rory.

"I don't blame him. I know he hurt me, but I keep repeating a pattern."

"Lets not think about the Jess issue for the rest of the day okay?"

"I'll try." Rory said pulling a book from her purse.

"You could start, by not reading his book. Again." Lorelai said taking the book from Rory.

"Okay."

"It's Friday." She reminded Rory.

"Friday night dinners are always a good way to forget your troubles." Rory sarcastically said.

"It'll be fun. You and me, invading the Gilmore mansion, just like old times." She smiled.

"This better be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and her mother stood outside of the Gilmore mansion staring at the door. Rory looked over at her mother and sighed. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to hear her grandparents ask questions about Logan and London.

"I'll just stay in the car." Rory smiled and turned back towards the car.

"Stop."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter and turned her around. Staring her in the eyes they both took a deep breath and turned towards the door. Lorelai reached for the doorbell and was shocked when the door opened.

"Why are you two just standing outside?" Emily said as the girls entered.

"Just talking Grandma."

"You can talk in here. Unless of course it was about me or your grandfather, then you could be rude and stand outside."

"It wasn't about you mom."

The girls followed Emily into the living room. Emily poured her self a drink and asked the girls what they wanted. As she made their drinks Rory and Lorelai silently sat next to each other waiting.

"You girls are quiet."

"Huh?" Lorelai said as the silence was broken, "Oh we are just taking a break."

"I guess all of that gabbing in the driveway left you speechless." She handed them both drinks and sat down, "Of course you could have come in to gab."

"How is dad?"

"Fine, he should be home soon. He had a business meeting." She smiled at Rory and went on, "How is Logan?"

"Fine." She smiled.

"I bet he loves London." Emily held her hands together and took a minute to think, "I certainly loved London."

"If you loved it he must." Lorelai interjected.

"How is Luke?"

"He is Luke." Lorelai answered.

Silenced filled the room once more and Rory closed her eyes sipping her drink. She had to make it through dinner that was all she needed to do.

"Chris will be here soon." Emily informed them as she sipped her drink.

Lorelai spit her drink out as her mother's words echoed. Rory looked over at her mother in confusion.

"Oh I haven't seen Dad in a few weeks." Rory smiled as she looked at confused at her mother.

"For heaven sakes Lorelai." Emily said jumping up to get a napkin.

"Sorry," Lorelai dabbed her mother and finished, "I just remembered something I forgot to do at the Inn."

She leaped to her feet and started for the door, her mother following close behind. Rory gulped down her drink and headed for the door, trying to figure out what was going on. As Lorelai opened the door Chris dropped his hand off the doorbell.

"Physic." Chris said as he stared at Lorelai.

"I've got to go." She said walking past him.

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Emily screamed out the door, "Get back here at once."

"Mom I have to get to the Inn."

As Lorelai walked to the car she felt her stomach turn. She hadn't seen Chris since the night she thought Luke and her were over. The night she made the foolish mistake of sleeping with him, yet again.

"Lor." Chris yelled as he ran up behind her.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon." She said running her fingers through her hair franticly, "Luke and I are together."

"Okay." He said as his face turned to a frown.

"I shouldn't have slept with you." She whispered.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this here." He motioned at the house where Emily and Rory stood waiting. "Lets go in and have dinner then you never have to see me again."

"It isn't that I don't want to see…"

"Dinner. No talk about us or what happen." He said as he walked back to the house.

Lorelai leaned against the car for a moment and then followed him back in.

"It'll be fun you said." Rory whispered to her mother as she walked in, "It'll take your mind off of things."

"Shut up you." Lorelai said as they walked to the dining room.

Rory and Lorelai left the Gilmore mansion after dinner. Niether one spoke until they were far away from the Gilmores. Rory had observed the distance between her mother and her father. The tense situation did take her mind off of Logan, but now it was on her mom.

"What happen?"

"Huh?" Lorelai jumped.

"Running out, like a lunatic. Avoiding conversations with dad."

"Oh." She frowned and bit her bottom lip, "That night when Luke said no."

"You didn't!" Rory shouted, "Mom does Luke know? This could crush him."

"I know."

"Did you see dad? He looked heartbroken. All the talk about your wedding and Luke, how could you do that to him?" Rory shouted at her mother.

"Rory I was confused, your dad and I we have a long history." Lorelai explained, "He just seemed to be the one I needed."

"Wow."

"Wow? Wow what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"We are so a like." Rory sighed.

Lorelai sighed to herself it was clear what she meant. Jess was Rory's Chris. He had always been the one she ran to when things were confusing, it always made since with him. She felt a whole new connection with her daughter as she sat silent in the car ride home.

"I'm going to bed." Rory sighed as she entered the house.

"You mad?"

"No, I understand. I just hope you and Luke make it through." She smiled as she walked to her room.

Rory entered her room to find a note on the bed and her window cracked. She looked around the room almost expecting someone to leap out and attack. That would add to the wonderful mood of the night.

_I keep trying not to love you, but I do. _

She smiled as she read the unsigned note. It was clear who had left it. She read it once again and fell into her bed. Flipping the piece of paper over she smiled. It was just like him to leave a quote to explain his actions.

_"Never sign a Valentine with your own name."- Charles Dickens_

She wanted to run after him once again. She could picture herself knocking loudly on the diner door until finally he came down to see her. It would be more romantic in the rain. Rain made everything feel romantic. He would open the door and hug her tight, kissing her over and over again. That was if she lived in a book or a movie. Maybe even a song. Instead of running to the diner, and hoping for a perfect ending. She fell asleep holding the crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

The next morning Jess stood in the diner reading a book. He leaned against the counter trying to ignore the mumbling noises coming from Kirk. The bell above the door rang and he glanced over his book.

"She doesn't come in till about 9." Kirk informed him.

"Who?"

"Rory." He smiled and nodded his head, "I too have stalked a women before. Not Rory, she is a bit young, but her mother."

"Nice." Jess sarcastically said as he walked to the other end of the counter.

About that time the door swung open and Rory appeared. He quickly picked up his book and placed it in front of his face. Rory sat down in front of him and placed her hand on top of the book, moving it down so his eyes showed.

"Hey."

"Hey." His voiced echoed hers.

Rory sat down at the counter and smiled. Jess fumbled with the coffee mugs as he tried to pour her coffee. Finally he slid the mug across the counter to her and smiled. She sipped it and stared at him with her deep blue eyes. There was a tension in the air, Jess wondered if he was the only one who noticed.

"How is the remodeling?" she asked deciding to break the silence.

"Have you ever watched the Three Stooges?"

"That bad?"

"TJ is a fumbling buffoon. I am dreading another day." He smirked and shook his head, "Can you believe my mother is giving birth to a TJ?"

Rory giggled at the comment. It was hard to believe that Jess was going to have a little brother or sister. It was even harder to believe he was willingly helping his mother prepare for another child. As she stared into his eyes she felt uncomfortable. Those were the same eyes, but with a new story behind them. He was a changed man and if helping TJ didn't prove that. What did?

"The strangest thing happen last night." She said as she sipped her coffee, "I came home to find my window cracked open and a piece of paper on my bed."

"Strange, I didn't think I left the window open." He smirked.

"Only you would explain your actions through a quote."

"Eh Dickens himself could have wrote it to you." He smiled, "I was just the deliverer."

"Right." She laughed.

Jess smirked and leaned on the counter to find his hand on top of Rory's. He swallowed and looked into her eyes for a reason to remove his awkward sweaty hand. Instead he got a twinkle. He slowly removed his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Luke stepped out of the back and found the two staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Liz's instructing your stepfather not to use power tools."

"Not for another hour." Jess informed him.

"Oh, well make yourself useful and check people's coffee."

"Yes sir." Jess said in a sarcastic tone as he walked out amongst the customers checking their cups.

Rory pulled a book from her purse and a piece of paper fell. Luke looked down to see what it was before he pointed out to her that it fell. As he read the words scrawled across the crumpled paper he sighed. It was clearly Jess's handwriting and as he looked at the book in Rory's hand he knew they were once again playing cat and mouse.

"I haven't got to read it yet." Luke said handing her the paper.

"Oh thanks." She awkwardly said shoving the paper into her purse, "Its good. I've read it a few times."

"Ahh."

"Isn't it odd how much he has changed." Rory said as she watched Jess arguing with Kirk.

"He hasn't changed." Luke smiled as he looked over at his nephew, "He's the same Jess, just now he knows how to handle being Jess."

"Right." She smiled.

"How's Logan?" Luke asked the dazed girl.

"Oh, good, I guess. I haven't heard from him in a few days." She sighed.

"London?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Bet he misses you." Luke smiled as he looked at a nervous Rory.

"I miss him too."

"As much as you miss him?" Luke smirked as he nodded towards the approaching Jess.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"She needs a refill." Luke said as he walked to the back.

Jess poured Rory more coffee and looked at the book lying in front of her. He felt his face grow hot as she ran her fingers over his name.

"Again?" he asked grabbing it.

"Yep."

"Don't you get tired of it?"

"Nah."

"I'm going to have to write another just to keep you from wearing this one out." he laughed throwing the book on the table.

Rory watched as he sat the coffee pot on the burner and carefully ran his fingers though his hair. She always liked when he did that. She caught herself staring at him as he picked up his book and began to read. He was once again reading Hemingway. She laughed to herself as she thought of what he had said to her on the bridge when she told him she hated Hemingway. That felt like ages ago. She sipped her coffee as her mind drifted to the day the town hoodlum bought her basket and stole her heart.

_"You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." His words echoed through her head._

"Rory?" he said leaning towards her over the counter.

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question." He smirked, "Dreaming of London?"

"No." she awkwardly answered.

"Dreaming of me?"

"A girl has to have her secrets." She playfully said.

"Right."

She looked into his eyes and felt her heart melt. If her heart were made of chocolate it would be gooey and dripping right out of her mouth. The image made her laugh and it broke the eye contact that she had with him. He awkwardly swallowed and moved towards her.

"I miss you." He said closing his eyes. "Every night you're there. Lurking in my head."

She blushed as she watched his lips move. The words that fell out of his mouth were fresh on her ears when her mother burst in screaming.

"COFFEE!" she screamed as she sat next to her daughter.

The two broke away and Jess grabbed a mug pouring coffee for Lorelai. As he sat it down in front of her she looked between him and her daughter and awkwardly sipped her coffee.

"I better get going." Jess announced running his hand through his hair and walking backwards into the counter behind him. "I will see you…umm..later?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

Jess nervously walked backwards around the counter never lifting his eyes from Rory. He finally turned and bolted for the door. Lorelai turned towards Rory and crossed her arms over her chest waiting to know what was going on.

"Anything you want to tell mommy?"

"He still likes Hemingway." She smiled sipping her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Jess arrived on Rory's doorstep. He looked down at the wilting flower in his hand and sighed. _'Here we go.'_ He awkwardly wiped his hands on his jeans and knocked on the door. Looking back at the wilting daisy he sighed and hoped it wasn't a sign.

"Jess?" Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Is Rory here?"

"Yeah." She smirked at the daisy in his hand "Let me get her."

She motioned for him to come in but he shook his head and sat on the porch swing. This was silly he thought to himself as he threw the daisy down on the ground. He had picked it from his mother's garden.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she stepped out on to the porch.

"I thought we could have dinner." He awkwardly stood up and walked to the steps, "This was so stupid."

"No." she said reaching her arm out and stopping him.

"You felt it right?" he pleaded as he looked at her.

"What?"

"This morning. The tension. The passion. The take me in your arms or I will set fire." He laughed, "I am now that guy."

She stood in silence as he closed his eyes tight and rubbed his temples.

"I am so that guy." He shouted. "The guy who is always chasing the girl."

"You are not."

"Rory what am I doing here carrying wilted daisies to your door step and running my sweaty hands over my jeans over and over again?" he paced the ground in front of her house not looking at her anymore, "Break up with him."

"I can't just…"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to Jess."

"Liar." He shouted.

Lorelai sat in the living room trying hard not to listen in on the shouting match. She finally gave up and sat closer to the window. As Jess asked her to break up with Logan she gasped. It was Rory's silence after him calling her a liar that really made her gasp. She couldn't hear a thing. It was dead air. Leaning to peek through the window she saw the two holding each other in a passionate kiss. Lorelai leaped up and paced the living room, trying to shake the image from her head.

"What did you do that for?" Jess said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What did you do it back for?"

"Wrapped up in the moment." He smirked.

Rory blushed as the kiss replayed in her head. She hadn't felt like that since high school. The awkward kisses that soon became familiar and warm. She smiled at him as he held her hand caressing it and sighing.

"Lets runaway."

"Haven't you done this before?" she laughed.

"No just for a few days."

"What?"

"If you decide you still want him, I will back away."

"You're serious." She gasped.

"Of course I am."

"I can't run away." She laughed.

"No school. Your mom is doing fine now. You have no job." He pointed out.

"I know, but I have a boyfriend."

"Have you ever heard of the zip code rule?"

"Jess." She groaned.

"You are just spending time with a friend." Jess said staring into her eyes. "No more kissing."

"Promise?"

"Do you?" he smirked.

"When?"

"I have to go ask Luke to take over for me on the remodeling. Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"New York."

"How long?" she smiled as he grew in excitement.

"As long as you want."

"Seriously."

"A day, if you want to come home at any point we turn around and come home." He said in a serious tone, "You in?"

Rory looked down at the ground then back at him.

"Sure."

"If you do break up with him." He looked her in the eyes, "I will give you the world Rory."

He walked away leaving her weak in the knees. He turned back to scream one last thing.

"I love you Rory Gilmore!"

"Jess." She said looking around as the neighbor's dogs barked.

"Tomorrow morning." He smirked as he walked out of her driveway.

Rory walked back into the house in a daze. She walked past her mother and straight for her room to pack. She was going to New York and she was uncertain how long the trip would actually be. Lorelai followed her daughter into her room and leaned against the door way as she watched. Rory got her suitcase out and started putting in clothing. The smile on her face didn't leave until her phone rang.

"You going to answer it?"

"Huh?"

"Your phone. You're staring at it." Lorelai pointed out.

"Logan." She said as her smile disappeared.

"I sort of figured."

The phone stopped ringing and Rory continued to pack. She looked over at her mother and sighed.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"New York." She smiled.

"With Jess?"

"Yes." She said smiling even bigger.

"Do you see how backwards this is?" Lorelai informed her, "You smiled when you think of Jess and you panic at the thought of Logan."

"Not good?

"Not good." She said walking over to her daughter, "Follow your heart kid."

"Jess wants me to spend a day with him, he told me I could go home anytime I wanted."

"A day and you're packing for a week?"

"Well if I don't want to leave, we might stay longer." She smiled.

Lorelai watched as Rory zipped her suitcase and placed it by the door.

"I hear he loves you." Lorelai smiled.

"You heard?"

"I am sure all of Stars Hollow will know by morning." She laughed, "Babette's fingers must be numb."

Jess stood in the apartment as Luke paced before him.

"No." Luke shouted.

"Come on, just a day."

"N-O. No!" he repeated.

"Fine I will just tell them to hold off till I get back." he said walking to the phone.

"Your mom needs that baby room."

"Not for another what…9 months?" Jess informed his uncle.

"I will fill in for you tomorrow." Luke shouted. "Okay?"

"Thanks."

"So you're taking her to New York, to convince her that you're the one?"

"She needs no convincing. She needs to be reminded." Jess pointed out.

"What if she doesn't have a good time?"

"She comes back and I leave her alone."

"Do you really think this is the right thing to do?" Luke asked concerned for both parties.

"What else can I do?"

Jess collapsed into the bed and sighed. He was exhausted, but all he could think about was Rory. He closed his eyes as his uncle turned out the lights. The silence eased his nerves and he started to doze off.

"Jess." Luke spoke in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I'm rooting for you."

Jess smiled as he heard his uncle's words. _'I better be right.'_

The next morning the diner was buzzing with news. Babette and Miss Patty sat waiting for Jess to walk down the stairs. When he finally emerged from upstairs the diner grew quiet.

"News travels fast." Luke laughed.

"Super."

Jess prepared two to go cups filled with coffee for Rory. As he finished putting the lids on Rory walked in with her suitcase wheeling behind her. Jess smiled at the fact she hadn't changed her mind.

"Ready?" she asked as Babette and Miss Patty stared at her.

"Coffee?"

"Oo yes please." Rory said as she grabbed a cup.

Jess waved goodbye to Luke and followed Rory to the door. They walked out together as Jess grabbed her suitcase from her. Miss Patty and Babette gasped as they watched them load Jess's car and drive away.

"Eloping?" Miss Patty gasped.

"They are not eloping." Luke informed them.

"No one plans on eloping it just happens." Babette interjected.

"They are not eloping!" he shouted as he poured their coffee.

Lorelai walked in and headed to the counter as she heard Luke once again shout.

"They are not eloping!"

"Who?" Lorelai asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"Who do you think?"

"Vince Vaughn and Jennifer Aniston."

"Guess again." He rolled his eyes pouring her coffee.

"They are not eloping!" she turned to shout at the gossiping twosome. "Are they?"

"Lorelai!" he shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory stared out the window of the car and smiled. She was running away with Jess Mariano, even if it was for a day. The silence was heavy and Rory couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable.

"Reach under the seat." Jess said smiling.

Rory pulled out notebook with a CD inside. She looked down and smiled at her name written across the CD. She placed it in the stereo and smiled at Jess. 

"This is your mix." He smiled. "I made this disc in California."

Rory looked down at the notebook and smiled. It to had her name written across the top.

"That is the notebook of Rory." He laughed, "That holds my desires and thoughts of you."

"Your kidding?"

"Thumb through it." He laughed as they exited Stars Hollow. "The first page is the song list."

"This is creepy."

"Put it away then." He shouted. "No need for creepy."

"Creepy was a bad choice of words."

"Odd?"

"Very." She laughed as she read the list.

Jess pushed play and the CD began. Rory scanned the list and closed the book, there was no need to read it. Not yet. She wanted to listen to the songs and find out why they reminded him of her. Why was this the Rory CD? She had a few hours to figure it out. Then they would be in New York, although what they would be doing wasn't clear.

"Sonic Youth?" she question as the song played.

"Purr." He informed her of the title of the song. "Its all in the book."

She watched in the side view mirror as the road behind them disappeared. The lyrics of the song made her smile.

_'I learned it all from you girl - I got it all from you  
how to howl the moon yeah - and how to scratch yr dog  
I do it every day - come back again tomorrow  
you chase the life away'_

"Want to turn back?" he questioned after the song.

"No." she smiled as the next song began.

_'Then she appeared, apple venus on a half open shell'_

"XTC?" she questioned with excitement.

"Just listen." He smiled.

"Mom loves XTC." She smiled at the thought of her mom and Jess liking the same thing.

Jess drove down the road listening to his favorite CD and the girl he made it for. Nothing could be better. He glanced over her from time to time to see if she was still awake. She sat on the edge of her seat waiting for each song to begin. Then she would melt back into the seat as it played. He was sort of glad she wasn't reading the notebook, it was to personal. He shouldn't have brought it, but it was to late now.

"Okay so far." Rory went on, "We have listened to Sonic Youth, XTC, The Shins, and this is the 3rd David Bowie."

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were such a fan of Bowie." She smiled as she learned something new.

"God yes." He smiled. "There is a Bowie song for every mood."

"This whole CD notebook idea is very Cameron Crowe film." She laughed.

"The man moves me, what can I say."

"Nice idea." She smiled as she looked back out the window.

_'She's uncertain if she likes him _

_But she knows she really loves him_

_It's a crash course for the ravers_

_It's a Drive-In Saturday'_

"I like this song." She smiled

"Thought you would, Drive-In Saturday is a classic Bowie song."

"All the elements of a good Bowie song are found within." she mocked him.

"You laugh, but it's true."

"Lou Reed." She smiled.

"You like Lou Reed?" he smiled as the song played.

"The early stuff. His new stuff is trying to be Bowie, but he should just be himself." She smiled as she finished the line from Almost Famous.

"You remembered." Jess smiled.

"Of course I did. You made me watch it over a dozen times."

"Good movie."

"Some say." She smiled holding in her laughter.

"Great movie." He repeated to himself.

Rory leaned her head against the window trying hard to keep her eyes opened. Finally she batted them for the last time. She found herself still fighting sleep as her eyes were closed shut the songs taking over her dreams and finally she was out. That was until they reached New York. There was a loud honking noise and she lifted her head.

"Home sweet home." Jess laughed, "Did you sleep well?"

"How long was I out?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she stretched.

"We are parking the car and roaming the streets like a true New Yorker."

"Yelling and screaming and flipping people off?" she giggled.

"If you want."

"Can we eat?" she asked as her stomach growled.

"First on the list." He smiled, "Indian food?"

"You hate Indian food." She laughed.

"You hate Almost Famous, but you quoted it." He pointed out, "Indian food."

Jess parked the car in front of his old apartment building. Stepping out of the car he walked around to open Rory's door. She smiled at his gesture then followed him to the front of the building.

"This Rory Gilmore is my old apartment building." He said waving his arm around.

"I see." She said looking up at the tall building.

He took her hand and led her down the street. They walked past a news stand and Jess pointed it out. Turning to walk backwards, staring at Rory as he spoke.

"I worked there for 5 whole days." He smiled.

"So proud." She laughed.

"How can you walked backwards like that and know where you're going?"

"This is my home baby. I can walk around blindfold and still tell you where the bumps and the road are. And we are here." He said turning to the Indian food restaurant and opening the door.

Rory followed him inside and laughed at the disgusted look on Jess's face as he smelt the room.

"I need to make a phone call." She said pulling out her phone.

"I'll get us a table."

Rory walked outside and dialed her mother's number. She looked inside at Jess as she waited patiently for her mother to answer. Finally Lorelai picked up.

"You're not eloping right?" Lorelai said to her daughter as she answered the phone.

"No mom."

"Okay, what you need?"

"He made a CD for me. A CD with all the songs that remind him of me." She sighed and looked in at Jess who was drumming on the table. "There were 3 Bowie songs, well that's all I heard before I fell asleep."

"Sounds nice."

"We are eating Indian food."

"Burn your clothes."

"He is making a horrible face, because of the smell, but he is doing it anyway."

"Why are you calling me?" Lorelai laughed, "Shouldn't you be inside with him?"

"I just wanted you to tell me, everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay." Lorelai repeated to her daughter.

"Okay." She smiled, "Talk to you later."

Lorelai hung up the phone and dialed Luke's.

"Luke's."

"They are not eloping." Lorelai said to a very confused Luke.

"I know that Lorelai."

"Rory is having a good time." She sighed.

"That's good, right?"

"I guess. I am so confused." Lorelai sighed.

"We are staying out of it." Luke demanded.

"Good idea." She smiled, "You're rooting for Jess huh?"

"I have my little foam finger with Jess's #1 written all over it." Luke laughed, "Talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and dialed her daughter back.

"Hello?"

"No eloping!" Lorelai said before hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"Mom." She laughed, "There is to be no eloping."

"What did you tell her earlier?" he smirked.

"Shut up and eat." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess stood outside of the restaurant waiting for Rory. Leaning against the brick wall he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth he dug through his pocket to find a lighter. That was until he heard the girl next to him clear her throat.

"I thought you only smoked when it is necessary." Rory smirked.

"Right." He said shoving the lone cigarette back in the pack. "Defiantly not necessary."

Rory smiled and pushed a curl behind her ear, which made Jess smile. Grabbing her hand he led her to the trashcan throwing the pack away and walking further down the street. Rory looked over at him in shock as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"Close your mouth Gilmore."

"Why did you do that?" she asked confused as she looked back at the trashcan.

"Next stop on our journey. My buddy Joe in Central park." He said ignoring her.

Rory watched as he once again walked backwards down the street talking to her. Turning around just in time to cross the street. She had never seen Jess so comfortable, so at home. This was after all, his city, why wouldn't he be comfortable and at home. They stopped in front of a tree and Rory looked around at the children playing in the park.

"This is the spot." Jess said as he sat down with his back against the large tree.

"What?"

"My tree. I named him Joe." Jess smiled. "Joe, Rory. Rory, Joe."

"You wanted me to meet a tree?"

"Certainly did."

Rory slowly sat down next to Jess as she tried to figure out what was so important about a tree. She leaned against it her shoulder brushing Jess's and smiled. Looking over at Jess she realized he was reading a book. She sighed as she realized she didn't pack one in her purse.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't bring a book."

"No problem." He said moving closer to her, "You can read mine."

"Hemingway?"

"Beggar's can't be choosers Rory." He smiled, "Do you want to read aloud or to yourself?"

Rory sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew Hemingway would put her fast asleep if she read it herself. At least if Jess was reading it she could loose herself in his voice. So she nuzzled up to him and finally answered.

"I want you to read."

"Aloud?"

"Please." She said nuzzling his shoulder.

"Okay." Jess smirked as he began to read.

An hour later they were sitting beneath the tree in silence watching the people walk by. There were happy couples walking hand in hand, young and old. Kids playing chase and tag. Single people doing just as they were doing, people watching. It was a great way to spend the day, but it wasn't at all what she had been expecting. She turned to Jess as he tucked the book into his back pocket.

"Why did you name this tree?"

"I use to come here and read. When I wasn't reading I was people watching and daydreaming. Joe, became more of a friend to me than the idiots I knew in school or on the streets." Jess looked at Rory out of the corner of his eye before carrying on, "Until I met you, this tree was my best friend."

Jess stood up and reached for Rory's hand. He felt a bit nervous sharing his feelings with her. He didn't want to be nervous. It made his hands sticky with sweat and his mind ramble. Jess pulled Rory up and stared into her deep blue eyes. The connection between the two felt like electric waves. Their eyes didn't part until her phone began to ring.

"Oh." She said reaching into her purse.

Rory looked down at the caller and froze. It was the worst timing in the world. As she stood having a moment with Jess, Logan was calling from London. She sighed and put her phone on silent still staring at the screen on her phone.

"London's calling." Jess smiled as he walked towards a bench, "You should answer it. Remember your just catching up with an old friend today."

"Right." Rory said as she leaned against Joe.

She answered the phone and paused as she heard Logan's voice, "Hey I didn't think you were going to answer."

"Sorry." She sighed. "How's London?"

"London has nothing on you." He whispered in a sweet voice.

Rory awkwardly looked over at Jess who was reading his book on the bench. Then she looked at her feet. Logan rambled on about his hard day in the office and how much he missed her. She felt as if she was listening in on someone else's conversation, not her own.

"Ace?"

"Oh sorry." She exclaimed remembering he was talking to her.

"Did you hear me?" he exclaimed. "I'm coming to visit on Tuesday."

"That's great." She said as she stared at Jess watching her. "Tuesday? That's the day after tomorrow."

"I thought you would be thrilled."

"I am just in New York visiting an old friend. A little umm…jet lagged." She lied.

"Where will you be on Tuesday?"

"Stars Hollow." She told him regretting it as soon as it fell from her lips. "I can go home though."

"No, I would love to see your mom and Luke. Maybe a few days in Stars Hollow will give me sanity." He smiled.

"I doubt that." She smirked.

"Well it is better than the big city." He explained, "As far away from my father and business as I can get. Until I go back on Friday."

Rory and Jess stared at each other as people walked between them. She was no longer listening to Logan. Finally they said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. She pulled away from the tree and turned to look at it. Jess just shared a piece of him with her and she leaned against it to talk to Logan. _'Sorry Joe.'_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her hand over the bark.

"Come on we should get to the next place." Jess said in a stern voice.

"Sorry."

"No need. I understand." He shook his head to snap himself out of the mood.

"He's coming to Stars Hollow on Tuesday." She quietly informed him.

"I didn't ask." Jess said walking away and waving his hand for her to follow.

Rory followed Jess hoping his mood would go back to the way it was before the call. As she caught up with him and grabbed his hand he pulled it away. She frowned and decided it was time to ask where they were going.

"What's next?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

Jess hailed a taxi and they got in. Rory sat nervously beside him, not sure if she should touch him, till finally he leaned his head against hers. She froze as they cab driver asked where they were going. Jess spotted off an address never budging his head from hers.

"Want to go home yet?"

"No." she whispered.

Jess turned to look at Rory trying hard not to be mad. This was after all his idea. He knew she was still with Logan. He knew he didn't stand a chance, and he took it anyway. Staring into her eyes he ran his fingers though his hair and turned towards the window. It was hard to not kiss her, but he promised. Or did he?

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue."

"Typical boy answer."

"What's yours?"

"I'm not sure." She laughed, "I was just trying to break the silence."

"So Logan's coming to Stars Hollow."

"Lets talk about something else." She nervously spoke, "Something happy."

The taxi stopped in front of a bookstore calls Sal's and Rory smiled. Getting out of the car Rory made sure her dress wasn't wrinkled and followed Jess inside. As they entered she smiled and looked over to Jess. He was the only other person she had ever met that would drool at the sight of books.

"I'll buy you any book you want."

"Any book?"

"Go for it Gilmore." He smirked as Rory walked around the store.

Thirty minutes went by and Jess had lost Rory in the small bookstore. He didn't think it was possible to loose someone in a bookstore so tiny. He had never lost anyone before. Of course several people had lost him inside before. He turned down an isle to see Rory sitting down on the floor reading. She looked up as he walked over to her.

"I want this one."

"You haven't finished it yet?" he teased.

"This one." She smiled waving a copy of **The Portable Beat Reader. **

"Good choice." He smiled as he stepped towards her.

Jess reached for her hand picking her up off the floor and into his arms. Standing in the corner of the dusty used bookstore Jess felt his heart skip a beat. He placed his arms around Rory's waist as he looked into her eyes. Moving closer and closer till finally her lips were on his. The kiss was long and gentle. Jess pulled away and grabbed the book from her to go pay for it. Leaving Rory in a daze.

After Jess paid for the book. They stepped back out on the streets of New York. Rory tried hard not to think about the kiss in the bookstore as Jess hailed another cab.

"Where to now?" Rory asked.

"Home."

"I thought we weren't going to leave until I said we were ready?"

"I changed my mind, we have to go now." He said in a stiff voice opening the door for her.

Jess sat staring out the window until they reached his car. Neither one of them were brave enough to break the silence. Rory followed Jess to the car and got inside. Fighting her urge to tell him she wanted to stay in New York. She wanted to be far away from Stars Hollow and her feelings for Logan. She wasn't even sure what those were now.

"Can we listen to the rest of the CD?" Rory asked.

"Sure." He said pushing play and skipping to the song they were at.

"Jess?"

"What Rory?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you Rory. Geez." He exclaimed, "I want to touch you and kiss you and be with you. I can't."

"Sorry."

"This was a stupid idea." He mumbled as they drove away.

"No it wasn't. I had a wonderful time."

Jess stared at the road ignoring Rory. His mind was reeling with anger. It wasn't fair that Tuesday things were going to go back to normal. She wasn't with him. She was with Logan. He would hide away in the apartment over the diner trying not to run into the two of them. Luke was right. This was all a flashback. Logan was the new Dean. Jess was always second best.

"Don't." he shouted as she pulled out the notebook to read.

"I thought…"

"I'd rather you not read it." He calmly said.

"Oh." She said shoving the notebook under the seat.

"It's all personal stuff. Feelings. Emotions."

"Sorry."

"Damn it Rory." He shouted. "Why did you go with me to New York? Why are you in this car right now if you are with him?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" he laughed. "This was a stupid idea."

Rory grew silent. She knew it wasn't fair to him. She was never fair to him. Jess quickly changed CDs and threw it at her. Rory picked it up and looked at it reading her name on the front once again. She smiled, but it quickly faded as Jess shoved in a Sonic Youth CD and said the burning words.

"Keep it, it means nothing to me now."

Rory huddled close to the window watching New York and her fairytale day fade in the side view mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home was silent. Jess had changed CDs many times before deciding the silences suited his mood. Rory stared out the window huddled to her self. As they neared Connecticut Rory decided the silence had gone on long enough. How was she to fix anything when she didn't know what was wrong? Glancing over at Jess she faintly smiled and closed her eyes, she did know what was wrong. That was the problem.

"I had a nice day."

"That's good." He said in a monotone voice.

"Who knew you could make Hemingway sound so interesting."

"Huh." He said glancing at her. "All I did was read."

"Yeah but your passion sort of carries through."

"What can I say, I love Hemingway." He faintly smiled. "I'll have to borrow that book you got."

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "I will leave little notes in the margin for you."

"That would be nice." He smiled. "Look, this trip."

"Yeah?"

"It was really just a chance to spend time with my friend." He smiled, "Or at least that sounds better than the real plan."

Jess reached over and gripped Rory's hand in his. He held on for a second then let go. Rory rubbed her hand and tried not to cry, it was as if it was the end. She didn't want it to be the end.

"When are you headed back home?"

"Eh, after I finish that room." He laughed. "It should be soon, unless Luke plastered TJ into the wall or something."

"So will you…"

"If you're wondering about Tuesday and the pretty boy, I will steer clear."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Right." He laughed to him self. "The phone call in the park is where you draw the line huh?"

"Jess."

"Eh, look no more talk about blondie." He laughed, "Unless it's the band and you can only mention the stuff before the comeback album. Okay?"

"Okay." She laughed.

They pulled up in front of Lorelai's house and Rory turned to Jess. He got of the car to open her door and get her luggage. He laughed to himself as he realized how much she had packed.

"You were planning on staying a long time huh?"

"You never know with us." She smiled.

"Yeah."

Jess followed her to the door and sat her suitcase down. He ran his fingers through his hair and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We should do this again sometime." Rory smiled.

"Right."

"So yeah. I guess I will see you at Luke's tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry."

"Look it was all my idea." He laughed. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Rory leaned in and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away the smell of sandalwood filled her senses. She never realized he wore sandalwood. Jess grabbed her hand and held it for a moment before turning away and walking to the car. He kicked a rock along in front of him like a sad child.

"Bye Dodger." She whispered as she went in the house.

Later that night when Lorelai came home she found her daughter in front of the TV eating ice cream and drinking Yoo-Hoo. She sat down next to Rory and frowned, it was obvious the wallowing had begun.

"I'm a horrible person." Rory said as she stared at the TV.

"What are you talking about?"

"He took me on a romantic fairytale of a trip and I blew it." She said shoving a spoon full of rocky road in her mouth.

"What happen?"

"He introduced me to his tree." She exclaimed turning the TV off and turning towards her mother, "I leaned against Joe on the phone with Logan. How dare I lean against his tree to talk to Logan?"

"You've lost mommy." Lorelai said as she too started eating the ice cream.

"He took me to this dusty little book store and kissed me in the corner." She closed her eyes remembering, "There we were kissing. The smell of dusty used books surrounding us. No one holds the secret except the Beat Generation."

"And now me." She laughed smelling the drink. "Is there anything in this Yoo-Hoo?"

"Logan's coming Tuesday."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Yep." She said as she licked the ice cream off the spoon.

"To Stars Hollow?" she asked confused. "Why doesn't he meet you at your apartment."

"He wants to be far away from the city and his father."

"Oh." She sighed. "So Jess got mad?"

"Hurt." She explained. "Not mad."

Rory stood up and walked to the kitchen. She placed the ice cream back in the fridge and turned leaning her back into the fridge. Lorelai stood in the door way watching as Rory finally walked into her room and turned off the light.

"Good night kid."

Jess sat in the darkness of the apartment drinking a beer. The only light was the light shining in the window. He banged his head on the table trying to forget the feelings he had inside.

"Stupid!" he shouted to him self. "You really did it this time. You placed it all out there like a fool. Idiot!"

With one last bang he softly laid his head to the cold wood of the table. He started to pass out as the door opened and the lights came on. Luke looked over and shook his head. Coming and throwing away the empty bottles around his nephew.

"New York went that well huh?"

"Shut up!" he mumbled.

"You knew she was with Logan."

"So did she." He softly said.

"Banging your head on my table isn't going to change things." Luke said opening the fridge and getting out two more beers.

"I'm hoping for brain damage." He said looking up at his Uncle as he handed him another.

They both sipped their beers in silences until finally Jess spoke.

"Rich boy is coming to Stars Hollow."

"Ahh."

"All the way from London." He laughed, "I bet he brings her jewelry and fur coats."

"I always thought of Rory as the Mary Ann type, not Ginger."

"I'm spilling my guts and you're comparing Rory to characters on Giligan's Island?"

"Sorry." He laughed, "You would be Giligan."

"That's great Skipper." He said jumping up from his seat, "I'm going to bed. If Mary Ann calls me on the coconut phone, tell her I'm not home!"

"I'm sorry. I know this is a serious matter." Luke sighed. "I thought it was in the bag when she called Lorelai earlier."

"What made you think that?" he asked as he lay down.

"Lorelai said she sounded like she was glowing." He laughed, "I figured it as a good thing."

"Well I guess not." He sighed, "Man I wish I had a smoke."

"Go smoke."

"Can't. I threw away my smokes."

"Gilmore's will do that to you." Luke said, as he got ready for bed.

Jess closed his eyes trying hard to not think about Rory. Of course it was an impossible task. He soon opened his eyes and realized Luke had turned out the light.

"Kirk would be Giligan." Jess informed his uncle.

"In a perfect world Kirk would be on a desert island instead of Stars Hollow." Luke laughed.

The next day Jess stood in the diner waiting for Luke to get back from Doose's. He silently prayed that the Gilmore girls wouldn't be in until after he left for his mom's. He awkwardly walked up to Lane and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So hey." Jess said as he leaned over the counter.

"I don't know anything." She informed him as she ate her breakfast.

"I was just saying hi."

"You were trying to get me to talk about Rory." She smirked.

"Geez." He said as Luke walked in. "Bye."

"So soon?" Luke said as he watched his nephew storm out.

Lorelai and Rory stood in the town square waiting for Jess to exit. Rory finally saw him storm out and pulled her mother out from behind the gazebo. Lorelai laughed following her daughter to the diner.

"So are we going to be doing this everyday until he leaves?"

"Shut up." Rory glared as they walked in.

Rory sat down next to Lane and smiled. She hadn't told Lane a thing about the trip to New York so she figured talking to her would be a great way to forget about it, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Did something happen between you and Jess?"

Rory through her head on the table and groaned. Lorelai leaned over and shook her head at a confused Lane. Lane quietly ate her breakfast as her friend banged her head on the counter.

"Hey!" Luke shouted. "What is it with you two and banging your head?"

"I'm going home." Rory said as she leaped up and stormed out of the diner.

"Something I said?"

"I don't have enough time to think or care about her and Jess. I am going to be late for work. She made me hide behind the gazebo like a sniper until Jess left." Lorelai groaned.

"Pancakes coming up!"

"Bless you!" Lorelai yelled as he walked into the kitchen to cook.

"So can you give me a montage of what happened between them?" Lane asked.

"They went to New York for the day. They ate Indian food, which Jess hates. Rory met a tree that is apparently named Joe. She leaned against Joe to talk to Logan. She went to a book store where the Beat Generation witnessed a secret." Lorelai explained then gulped down her coffee. "Oh and Logan will be here tomorrow."

"I will just wait for the uncut version." She smiled as she started picking up plates to take in the back.

"Can you give me a copy when you do?" Lorelai asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory rolled out of bed the next morning to the sound of a doorbell. She looked over at the clock, which read 7am and yawned. She walked out into the kitchen and stretched, wondering if her mother had even heard it.

"I got it!" she yelled as she approached the door. "Not that you were getting up."

She opened the door to find Logan standing on the porch. He held a suitcase in his hand and behind him was a stretch limo. She sighed and motioned for him to come in. Rolling her eyes at how early it was and how much she hated the limo.

"Surprise." He said hugging her and kissing her. "You don't look happy."

"I was asleep." She yawned.

"I told you I was coming today." He said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Yes, but I figured that meant daytime."

Rory started the coffee pot and sat down at the table with Logan. Logan started to explain to her why he had such an early flight, until her mother came barreling down the stairs.

"The doorbell!" she screamed as she ran to the door and opened it. "Limo?"

"Mom, we're in here." Rory laughed.

"Oh, hi Logan." She said holding her hand to her head. "Your limo?"

"Yes."

"I thought Tommy Lee had finally got my letter asking him to run away with me." She said as she walked to the coffee pot. "Who did this?"

"Sit mom."

Lorelai walked over and sat down noticing the tension in the room. It was all coming from Rory, and she wasn't sure if Logan even knew it.

"We are going to see your grandparents this evening. Emily insisted." He smiled.

"Lucky you." Lorelai said picking up a magazine.

"When did you talk to my grandparents?"

"Yesterday."

"No let me rephrase that why?" Rory said raising her voice.

"Whoa Ace. I have a surprise I want to give to you in front of your family. Emily said your father would be there as well. Lorelai?"

"How did I get sucked into this?" she said putting down the magazine.

"It is important the whole family is there." He smiled.

Rory nervously walked over to pour coffee for everyone. As he rambled on about the evening he had planned she grew dizzy. It defiantly sounded as if he was going to pop the question, she wondered if her mother noticed the clues.

"Mom and I had plans tonight." She exclaimed.

"Oh." Logan said looking at Lorelai who looked confused.

"That's right." She said grabbing the coffee from her daughter, "Big plans."

"We had them before I knew you were coming to town."

"Tomorrow night then." He smiled. "I will call Emily and let her know."

"Why don't you go over there with out us." She smiled.

"The whole reason I wanted to go was because of you." He sighed, "I'll just spend the evening with you girls."

"Yay." Lorelai said under her breath.

Jess walked up to his mother's house and knocked loudly on the door. Liz answered smiling from ear to ear. She hugged her son and asked him to come in, before breaking the news.

"TJ is sick."

"So?" he said walking towards the work area.

"So, comeback tomorrow." She laughed. "Take a day off."

"No can do." He said as he entered the construction zone.

"Jess. TJ needs peace and quiet. You can't work today."

Jess sighed and walked back to the door. Liz followed close behind. As he opened the door to walk out he turned back and nodded his head.

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks kid." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Jess walked away from his mother's house in complete confusion. What would he do with a whole day free in Stars Hollow? There was no place in the whole town that was safe from Rory and her rich boyfriend. He found himself in the back of Andrew's bookstore for most of the morning. That was until Luke asked him to come help in the diner.

"It will only be for a few hours."

"This isn't a Gilmore more free zone." Jess informed his Uncle as he looked franticly around.

"I'll be back before five." Luke said as he walked out of the diner.

Jess looked around the empty diner and sighed. He had never wanted to be helping TJ so badly. Instead he was stuck at the diner. The worse place to be when Gilmore's had company, where else would they get food. The bell over the door rang and Jess looked up to see Rory and Logan.

"Welcome to Luke's" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey." Logan said as he walked up to shake his hand. "No hard feelings man. It was wrong of me to act like such a dick."

"Whatever." Jess said as he stared at Rory.

"We were just here to see Luke." Logan said as he followed Jess's eyes to Rory.

"He just left."

"Oh well I guess we could have some coffee huh Ace?" Logan said as he put his arm around Rory.

"I'd rather not."

"Gilmore's never refuse coffee." Jess smirked. "Unless of course your uncomfortable."

"We can stay." Rory said sitting down at a table by the window.

"Two coffees"

"Rory told me she visited you in Philly." Logan said trying to make conversation.

"Did she?" Jess said bringing the coffee to the table.

"For the opening of the bookstore." She smiled awkwardly.

"Right." He smirked and sat down. "We caught up."

"The girls are having some kind of movie night tonight, you should come over and join us."

"Oh no, I don't think Jess would like it. He hates when people talk over the movie." She said staring at Jess. "Mom and I are mockaholics."

"You're looking a bit under the weather Rory." Jess said as he held his hand to her head.

"I'm fine." She said removing his hand.

"So tonight at the Gilmore's?" Logan asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jess smirked as another customer came in. "Better get that."

Rory gulped down her coffee and tried not to look so uncomfortable.

"Ace?" Logan said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm the one with jet lag right?"

"Oh sorry. I have a headache." She said looking outside. "Why don't we head back to moms?"

"Sure." He said as he got up from the table. "I'll go to the store and get you some asprin."

"I'll go pay."

She waited for the door to shut and Logan to disappear from eyeshot. Then she grabbed Jess's arm pulling him away from the customer and into the storage room.

"Whoa." He shouted pulling his arm away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking an order." He smirked.

"You know what I mean." She glared. "Why didn't you say, no?"

"Didn't know it would be an issue. I mean wouldn't you want your friend to get along with your boyfriend?" He smiled.

"Lane and Zach will be there." She explained. "Luke and Mom. Do you see a pattern?"

"I'm seeing lots of L's." he laughed.

"Jess."

"He asked me." Jess explained, "Would you have rather me be truthful? Oh no man that would be a little uncomfortable since I'm in love with your girlfriend and took her on a romantic day in New York yesterday."

"Stop it."

"Maybe I could tell him how I kissed you in the bookstore and made you blush." He bitterly said as he inched towards her face. "Calm down. I'm not going to tell him. Your secret is safe with me and the books."

"See ya tonight." She exclaimed walking out of the storage room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He shouted back.

Luke entered the diner to find Jess calmly reading a book as he leaned over the counter. He walked over and removed the book from Jess's hand.

"What now?"

"You're not going to Lorelai's" Luke exclaimed.

"News travel's fast."

"Rory is freaking out over this."

"She has nothing to freak out about, I'm just going to watch a few movies and hangout with my friends." Jess said grabbing the book back.

"Friends?"

"Rory's my friend. You're my friend. Logan wants to be my friend. Hell Lorelai is my psychic partner."

"This isn't funny." Luke said in a serious tone.

"Who's laughing?"

"Fine here are the rules." Luke said sitting down across from Jess.

"Rules? I'm 22 for Christ sake."

"Don't make this harder than it is Jess. I know she hurt you, whatever happen in New York hurt, but don't ruin everything."

"Look, what happened in New York stays in New York." Jess shouted as he walked towards the stairs. "Everything was ruined from the moment I met her."

Luke watched as Jess disappeared up the stairs. Shaking his head he turned to see Kirk sitting in the corner.

"How long have you been there?"

"All day." He smiled.

"You heard nothing!"

"Sure thing." He said. "Of course it might take 20 bucks to make me forget everything."

"Kirk if you tell the gossiping duo then you will not be eating here anymore."

"Wenston's is just as good you know."

"Then why are you always here?"

"This is where the gossips is. Plus I get 10 bucks from Miss Patty when I find out juicy news before her." He smirked.

"Here's your 20 now go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Rory nervously helped her mother gather the junk food and bring it to the living room. Logan sat on the couch waiting for the rest of the company to arrive. The doorbell rang and Rory accidentally threw the popcorn all over Logan.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she helped him pick up.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he laughed.

"She's just excited!" Lorelai interjected before answering the door. "Lane and Zach!"

"Lane and Zach!" exclaimed Rory.

"So I've heard." Logan laughed.

The newlywed couple walked into the livingroom and Rory quickly grabbed her friend's hand dragging her away to her bedroom.

"Girl talk." Lorelai said as she sat down next to the boys.

Lane sat on the bed intensely listening to every word that Rory said. When her friend was finished explaining the Jess fiasco she held in the laughter.

"Go ahead laugh."

"No, I just don't know how you get yourself into these messes." Lane smiled.

"It's all Jess's fault. Why couldn't he have stayed in Philly?" she sighed.

"So why was an emergency movie night planned?"

"It seems Logan was planning on taking me to my grandparents and popping the question." She exclaimed. "Can you imagine?"

"Wow."

"I just want him to go back to London and Jess back to Philly." She pouted.

"You know, it isn't fair that you don't just choose. I mean even if you choose neither."

"I know." Rory sighed. "It was just all sprung on me at once."

"No it wasn't." Lane laughed, "You have been thinking about Jess since you met him."

"He left me."

"I know the story. I just think it is silly to fight your feelings for him." She smiled, "Just now when you were telling me about New York, you got this twinkle in your eye."

"I did not."

"Yep." Lane acted like she was Rory telling the story dramatically, "There we were in the bookstore between the dusty covers of knowledge. He wrapped his arms around me and passionately kissed me. No one witnessed it, but the Beat Generation."

"Shut up." She said throwing a pillow at her friend.

"He made you a CD." She smiled. "A special Rory CD. How sweet is that?"

"I know." she sighed dreamily.

"There's the twinkle." Lane smiled as she leaned her head against Rory's.

Jess stood outside of the Gilmore house pacing by the truck. Luke stood looking at him till finally Lorelai came barreling out the door. As she approached the pacing Jess she leaned into Luke.

"You have been out here for the last ten minutes." Luke shouted.

"I'm just going back to the diner." Jess said turning to walk away.

"Stop!" Lorelai shouted. "You told them you would be here. They know you are standing out here like a fool. You can't just walk away."

"Let them wonder." He scoffed.

"Zach just invited Brian. That way it won't be so awkward."

"Right cause if Brian is in the house I won't think about Rory and Logan." He laughed.

"Suck it up!" Luke shouted. "You made a big deal about coming, you're here. You are not leaving!"

Luke grabbed Jess by the arm and drug him inside the house Lorelai following behind them. As they entered the noisy house Luke let go and pointed towards the living room where everyone was watching Spaceballs.

"Is this Star Wars?" Luke asked as he stared at the TV.

"Spaceballs." Rory and Jess answered.

"Whatever I need a beer." Luke said walking to the kitchen.

"Glad you made it." Rory smiled.

"Right." Jess said sitting in the floor next to Zach. "When does my date get here?"

"Brian should be here soon." Lane giggled as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

Jess stared at the TV screen through the rest of the movie. Not budging even when Brian arrived and Luke handed him a beer. No his eyes were safe staring into the meaningless TV screen. He couldn't stand the thought of watching Rory and Logan cuddling on the couch.

"Spinal Tap!" Zach yelled.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"You really don't get out much do you?" Logan laughed.

"Okay gang. I have three movies here." Lorelai said holding up movies. "Each of you raise your hand for the one you want."

She lifted up Willy Wonka and Lane and Lorelai raised their hands. The next movie was Say Anything and Luke and Rory raised their hands. Next she scanned the room before lifting up Spinal Tap. Zach and Logan both raised their hands. Rory shook her head looking over at Brian and Jess.

"You've got to vote."

"Oh umm yeah." Brian awkwardly said. "Say Anything."

"Wuss!" Zach said hitting Brian on the arm.

"I don't care." Jess mumbled.

"Cameron Crowe is your favorite director." Rory shouted back.

"So?" Jess glared. "Maybe I'm sick of love stories."

"Then vote." She glared back.

"Spinal Tap." He glared.

"Okay. Well now there is a tie between Say Anything and Spinal Tap." Lorelai announced. "So now who wants to see Say Anything?"

Luke, Rory, Lorelai, Lane, Brian, and Jess raised their hands. Rory glared at Jess and shook her head.

"You can't just change your vote."

"Rory, Say Anything won. Calm down" Logan laughed.

"You can't just change your mind. You can't make a choice and then decide it was wrong and wait for a tie breaker to come along." Rory shouted.

"That's funny coming from you." He glared back.

Lorelai and Luke awkwardly looked at each other till finally Lane jumped up and asked if anyone wanted anything from the kitchen. Jess stared back at the TV as he felt Rory's eyes burning into him.

"Get me a beer." Jess mumbled.

"Anyone else?" Lane said. "Okay then start the movie I'm getting the beer."

Lane ran off to the kitchen to get the beer leaving everyone in the bitter battle zone. Logan looked at the angry face his girlfriend was making and then back at Jess. It was obvious he had missed something.

"I would like to point out. We will talk through the movie." Lorelai smiled. "This is not a mock free zone."

"Great." Luke sighed.

"Don't act like you didn't know that." Lorelai said sitting next to him and pushing play.

Halfway through the movie Logan had smothered Rory into his chest. She turned her head to see if Jess was looking and frowned when she saw his gaze was on the TV. Not that she wanted him to see the couple cuddling. She knew it would just make him angry.

"Look at him. He isn't even looking at the road." Lorelai laughed. "This has to be the longest seen in movie history where they are not looking at the road."

"Could be." Logan laughed.

"I mean come on." She added. "He just turned that corner staring at her. How did he know it was coming?"

"So very true." Rory smiled. "She's about to give him the pen!"

"Consolation prize!" Lorelai shouted.

"Score!" Lane laughed.

"I think I'm going to go get another beer." Jess said as he walked into the kitchen.

Rory looked over as he walked out of the room. Finally she got up and followed.

"Need anything?" she asked as she got up.

"No, I'm good." Logan nodded.

She entered the kitchen to find Jess staring at his feet as he leaned against the counter. She slowly walked towards him trying hard not to start a fight. She felt foolish for arguing about the voting of the movie.

"How many is that?" she asked pointing at the beer.

"Three." He smiled. "I'm taking it easy."

She pointed to the door and walked outside on the porch. Jess took the hint and followed. She sat down on the swing and he followed. Gulping down his beer before she said another word.

"Logan wanted to go to my grandparents this evening." She informed him. "Said he had a big surprise for me he wanted to share with my family."

"Exciting." He sarcastically replied.

"The thing is I don't want to get whatever surprise it is." She sighed. "So I told him mom and I had planned movie night."

"Ahh. So that's why everyone is here on short notice."

"Yep." She laughed. "Sounds like he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Sounds like it." Jess said as he drank his beer.

"Can you imagine that?" she laughed. "Me queen of high society. I'd hate it."

"Why are you telling me this?" he glared.

"I'm not in love with Logan." She stared off into space. "You know I thought I was, but he doesn't understand me."

"Who does?" He scoffed.

"You." She softly said. "You knew how to make a perfect day for me."

"Are you finished?" he shouted.

"Sorry."

"Tell everybody bye."

"You're going to miss your favorite scene."

"What?"

"The boom box scene." She smiled.

As Jess stood up Luke walked out on to the porch and stared between them.

"In side now." He said to Jess. "You are not leaving until this movie is over."

"Geez." Jess sighed. "I wasn't leaving."

Jess walked back in the house as Luke and Rory stood in silence.

"You know how upset you were with me when I broke your mom's heart?"

"Luke, its not the same." She mumbled.

"You let that kid think he had a chance. He took you on some fairy tale tour of New York and you crushed his hopes." Luke looked into Rory's eyes and froze. "The part that no sense is, that you love him. Always have."

"It isn't that simple."

"Nothing's that simple Rory." He laughed as he walked back in.

Rory stood out on the porch a moment longer before heading back in and standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked between Jess and Logan and sighed.

"I hate this part." Logan sighed. "Why does he hold up the boom box like that?"

"He's playing their song." Jess mumbled.

"Romantic." Lane said as she hung on Zach's arm as he kissed her head.

"Silly if you ask me." Logan laughed.

"I didn't." Jess said as he scene faded.

"Sorry man. I didn't realize it was your favorite part." Logan laughed.

"Now children. Mocking is only allowed when you are not arguing." Lorelai shouted.

Rory walked in as everyone stared at her. She had an awkward look on her face and Lorelai felt she should stop her from doing whatever she was about to do.

"I love that scene." She smiled. "He remembered the song they made love to. He played it to let her know he remembered."

"Okay Ace. You don't have to freak out. It's just a movie." He laughed making room for her next to him.

"I think I'm taking a walk." She said as she headed for the door.

"Hey." Logan said jumping up. "What's wrong?"

"I need air."

"I'll come with you." He said putting his arm around her.

"No." she said moving his arm off. "I need air."

She walked out the door leaving Logan confused. The room grew silent. Logan turned to look at Jess who was busy staring at the screen.

"What happen?" Logan shouted.

"Calm down." Luke said standing up. "She just needed to be alone."

"She was fine till she went into the kitchen with him."

Logan pointed his finger at Jess and he stared up at him. Standing up he walked towards Logan and laughed.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?"

"How did you know that?"

"It was obvious. You told her you wanted her whole family their for the surprise." He laughed. "Rory would have hated it."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I know." he laughed walking around Logan to the door.

The room gasped as Logan put his hand on Jess's shoulder. Lorelai quickly walked over and shouted at them to stop, but before she got it out of her mouth Logan swung.

"Stop them!" Lorelai screamed at Luke.

"I sort of want to see who would win."

"Luke."

Luke and Zach separated the boys. Jess wiped blood from his nose and glared at Logan with pulsing anger.

"I'm out of here." Jess shouted as he walked out the door.

"Great I have no where to go!" Logan shouted. "You made me send my limo home."

"Call him and get out of here!" Lorelai shouted before running out the door.

Lorelai ran down the driveway till she reached Jess. He ignored her presence.

"How is your nose?"

"Fine." He said wiping the blood on his arm then on his shirt.

"We should doctor that up." She said as he walked faster.

"I've got to find Rory." He mumbled. "She's never going to believe I didn't start the fight."

"You have a whole house of witnesses." Lorelai said hoping he would stop and let her take a look at his bleeding nose.

Jess walked away leaving Lorelai at the end of the road staring. She turned back around walking back to find Luke and Logan rolling around in the front yard. Babette ran outside about the time Lorelai reached the fighting men.

"FIGHT!" Babette screamed as Morey ran out the door behind her.

"Get up!" Lorelai said as she kicked Luke.

The two let go of each other as the rest of the guest stood outside on the porch whispering. Lorelai turned to Zach and glared.

"Why didn't you separate them?"

"I'm not superman." Zach laughed.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"Yeah what happened hun?" Babette shouted as she walked over.

"Look I don't care." Lorelai said looking back at Babette. "Luke, go home and make sure Jess doesn't blow up the city. Logan, wait on the porch for either Rory or your limo which ever gets here first. The rest of you home!"

Jess walked up to the bridge and found Rory crying into her hands. He remembered the night Dean broke up with her on the dance floor of the dance marathon. He smiled to himself when he remembered how foolish they were.

"Come here often?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She said looking up, "Your nose. What happened?"

"We had a misunderstanding." He laughed.

"Logan okay?"

"He's got a bloody lip."

"Did he deserve it?" she asked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Depends on who's story you hear."

"Well I guess yours will have to do." She faintly smiled.

"I slugged him after he slugged me."

"Oh." She looked out at the water. "I've made a mess."

"Nah." He said holding her hand.

"I love you." She said turning to him.

"I know. I love you too." He smiled.

"We need to get you home and clean you up." She said turning to look at him.

"Who knew that scene in the movie was so important to you." He laughed ignoring her concern of his bleeding nose.

"It was weird I was standing their listening and I just snapped."

"It's a good scene." He smiled leaning his forehead to hers. "I think I'm going to go clean up."

"Thanks." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"It's obvious you have things to think about." He said standing up. "Call me."

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

She watched as Jess walked away and she sighed. It was funny that one scene in a movie showed her how different the two were. She smiled as she thought to herself _'Jess would make a good Lloyd Dobler.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Jess sat in the diner with the lights off. Luke came down stairs and sat next to him.

"I slugged that little creep." Luke laughed.

"Huh?"

"He was mouthing off this and that. I just snapped."

"I hear that."

"Looks like its over for him and Rory."

"Seems so."

"Any plans?" Luke asked.

"I'm playing it by ear." Jess smirked.

Rory walked up to her house to find Logan sitting on the swing outside. She quietly sat down next to him.

"So..."

"Jess and I are complicated." She sighed.

"You love him?" Logan asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whispered.

"So when did this happen?" he asked turning towards her.

"I was 17." She faintly smiled.

"Seriously Rory. I thought we were going good."

"He came to visit." she smiled. "He reminded me of who I was, where I wanted to be."

"I told you to go back to Yale." He sighed.

"It was different. He knows me."

"You knew I was going to ask you to marry you?" he said sinking into the swing.

"Yeah. It was sort of obvious."

"You wouldn't have liked me to ask you in front of everyone huh?"

"Not really."

"How come he knew that and I didn't?"

"I don't know." she smiled. "The same reason he knew to come running after me on the bridge."

"He knows you." Logan laughed. "What a long crazy journey."

"I'm getting my own place. I was thinking about it the other day."

"I guess I could have someone else move in to watch it, since the rent is already paid."

"Sorry."

"So it all started when he came to visit?"

"Not exactly." She paused and closed her eyes. "It really started when I visited him in Philly."

"I see."

"We kissed. I thought I was just trying to get back at you though, for cheating on me."

"The bridesmaids fiasco." He sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah."

"He took me to New York yesterday." She smiled. "We ate Indian food. He read to me in the park. It was the perfect day."

"I would have never thought of that."

"I wouldn't have either." She smiled. "He just knows me."

"I guess I can't just take back what I said about the movie huh?" he laughed, "I guess holding up a boom box in a girls driveway is romantic."

"It wasn't what you said."

"I know."

The limo drove up and Logan stood up. Grabbing his suitcase, he started walking towards the limo his drive got out and grabbed his suitcase. Leaving him to turn towards Rory who wasn't very far behind.

"This is it." Logan sighed. "Glad I don't have to deal with Emily."

"Yeah that's going to be rough."

"Long distance relationships never work anyway. I mean London is a long way from New Haven." He smiled leaning his head against hers. "I have never loved a girl."

"Many guys, but no girls?" she giggled.

"You know what I mean." He kissed her forehead. "You were special Ace."

As Logan stepped away Rory's eyes filled with tears she watched the limo drive away and started crying. She wasn't sure why she felt so sad, this was after all what she had wanted.

"You okay?" Lorelai said as she handed her daughter coffee.

"Yeah."

"After Jess left Luke got into it with him." Lorelai laughed, "I figured I would tell you before the rest of the town does."

"Good to know." she smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know," she laughed.

They sat on the swing and looked out at the lightening bugs.

"So what about Jess?"

"I don't know." Rory said sipping her coffee.

"You love him."

"Yep."

"He loves you."

"That's the rumor."

"It'll all fall into place." Lorelai said as she put her arm around her daughter. "Everything works out in the end."

Rory walked into her room and found a notebook on her bed. She recognized it from Jess's car. She opened it and smiled as she read the opening words.

_Every morning I walk out to the beach and throw a bottle into it, the message inside the bottle, 'I love you.' It's not as if I think she will get it, that would be absurd. No the reason I write it and throw way the bottles is to get rid of it. If you right something down enough times and throw it away, maybe you can get rid of it._

_One morning I sat out on the beach pen in hand thinking of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and you know what happened? A bottle floated up, 'I love you.' Was written on the paper inside. Now I know it was my own bottle that floated back to me, but it was as if she was saying it back. _

Rory stood up and walked to her CD player putting in the CD he had made. Then she sat back down to read the rest. As she flipped the personal pages of Jess's notebook she couldn't help, but feel at ease. When she finally reached the end of the notebook she felt as if she was going to melt as she read the last bit.

_If you are reading this, I finally admitted that I couldn't just get rid of this love. No it followed me from Stars Hollow to New York and back. To California and Stars Hollow and back to New York and on to Philadelphia where I set writing this. You were here, just minutes ago. We kissed. It hurt. I can't say I didn't deserve it, karma just came back to slap me in the face. I ran out on you. If you read this whole thing, you would know what a foolish mistake I know I made. So yeah, this is the end. You love another man and you made it very clear we are through. Or did you? We may never know. But if you are reading this, I guess maybe we do know. Huh._

Rory jumped up as she heard a gentle tap at her window. She stood up and raised the window staring into Jess's chocolate eyes. They awkwardly leaned towards each other till finally they were kissing. When they broke away Jess smiled.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He sighed.

"Oh."

"They need me at the store."

"When tomorrow?"

"Morning." He waved and walked away, "You know my number?"

Rory nodded and put the window down. That night she fell asleep with the CD playing and the notebook in her hand. She awoke to the sound of her mother screaming in the kitchen. She got up and walked towards the kitchen seeing her mother standing on a chair.

"What are you doing?" she yawned.

"Spider."

"Oh brother." Rory said picking it up and putting it outside.

"My brave, brave daughter."

Rory walked over and grabbed a beer bottle off the counter. Removing the label and going back to her room, she scribbled I love you too on a piece of paper and shoved it inside. Her mother watched from the doorway in confusion.

"You'll explain all of this to mommy one day right?"

"Every bit of it." Rory smiled.

Rory walked up to Jess's car and placed the bottle in the seat, through the open window. She smiled as she turned her back and waked back home.

Jess stood at his car looking in at the beer bottle in confusion. When he picked it up he saw the paper inside. He shook it till it fell out and smiled as he read her words scrawled across it.


End file.
